walk on water
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Travis, Travis, Travis, you think that was great? You should see Travis walk on water. (slash RayTravis) (warning: disturbing content)


Title: walks on water

Pairing: Ray/Travis

Rating: R(graphic sex and disturbing situations)

Notes: Set after 'The Awful Truth' (assumes you've read my fic 'Summer Lovin' or at least except that Robbie and Ray have previously engaged in a sexual relationship without romantic/relationship entanglements)

walks on water

It all comes back to Travis, really. Yeah, he has his good points. Without him RFR would never have existed, he'd be moping around while Robbie was on Cougar Radio and he wouldn't get to spend as much time with Lily as he does. But none of these positives means a damn thing when stacked against the fact that Travis is the lowest form of life in existence.  
  
Not only that, but apparently... Ray doesn't have what it takes. ("C'mon Ray, you can't compete with Travis.") Yeah, he doesn't, not in Lily's opinion and not in Robbie's opinion and fuck not even in Audrey's opinion. And why the hell doesn't Robbie just get a god damned banner while he's at it. He could get "I'm Travis' man-bitch" stitched on it in bright purple, or hey, maybe he could hire a sky-writer. And no, Ray never wanted a relationship with Robbie in that way, but it did make him feel special.  
  
Special because Robbie didn't do that with anyone else. Special because Robbie seemed to like the idea of having all of his firsts with him, letting Ray in like he's never let any one else. Robbie follows Travis around like a bitch in heat now and it's been painfully obvious since he first saw them together (at what's now the RFR station) that Robbie would some day choose Travis over him. And he has, Travis is so wonderful and Robbie wants to do things with him now and not Ray. Robbie wants Travis fucking Strong to be his best friend; to laugh with and share inside jokes with and to share the real Robbie that no one sees. The Robbie that's hidden behind the model student and the Question Mark persona. The passionate, beautiful Robbie that Ray only gets glimpses of at the exact moment that Robbie cums.  
  
And now it's Travis that Robbie wants to see that, see him.  
  
Robbie wants Travis and so does Lily and it isn't fair, it isn't fair at all. Not fair because he's the one that's loved Lily for what feels like forever and not fair because Travis gets everything. Travis gets Audrey, when Audrey couldn't care less if Ray lived or died. Travis gets Lily and whatever that kiss had been back when he was dating Ronnie obviously didn't mean anything to her. Travis got Robbie, when he had always been the only one to really get Robbie. Travis knew kung fu, and history and he built the RFR antennae almost from scratch. Travis, Travis, Travis, you think that was amazing? You should see Travis walk on water.  
  
So yeah, he kind of freaked when he found out that Travis kissed Lily, because once again, something Ray had strived for came to Travis easy. Maybe the idea of punching Travis was out of line, but he was so angry. But he has a better idea now. He's going to sit Travis down and talk to him... really talk to him, to find out just what about Travis makes him so special. He's going to make Travis talk, sit on his bed and spill his guts about what makes him so god-damned special, the people Ray's known almost his entire life would rather be with him than with Ray.  
  
And it seemed like a good idea at the time but when it came to putting action to thought, Ray's plan had flown out the window. Because really? Who needed talking when they could do this?  
  
Travis' mouth on his, that pretty, pretty mouth with all the ugly, sharp- edged lies, feels amazing up against his own. His tongue is wet and slick and much more agile than Ray would have given it credit for. And when Ray pushes Travis against his bedroom wall, while continuing to ravage his mouth, Travis makes a noise in the back of his throat and pushes back. And he isn't telling Ray to stop; he isn't being nearly that intelligent or coherent. Ray isn't sure what Travis is asking for, but he knows it isn't that. He tastes too much like need and want to possibly be thinking anything along the lines of 'no' and when he grinds himself up against Ray, Ray knows he doesn't want to stop.  
  
So they don't. If anything, they get more intense. Ray shoves his tongue into Travis' mouth and Travis sucks on it, all while grinding against him. And Travis is enjoying this; the obvious bulge in his pants is proving that. Ray pulls him up against him harder and he's probably leaving bruises and he. Doesn't. Care. He pulls at Travis' hips with one hand and his neck with the other, pressing his fingers into all that pale, vulnerable flesh.  
  
Travis' hips might not flare like a girl's but they do curve slightly, enough for there to be just enough extra flesh there to hurt when he squeezes. His kisses have transformed into a gnashing of teeth against lips and he tastes the copper tang of blood.  
  
Pulling away is one of the hardest things he's ever done, but it's well worth it. Travis, mouth kiss-swollen and bruised, with just a tiny line of blood along the bottom lip, eyes wide and dilated is just... fucking pretty. And yeah, Ray had noticed before now that Travis was an attractive guy (it wasn't something you could miss), but right now, he's almost too pretty. Almost girlishly pretty and Ray has to dive back in and grind himself against Travis' hardness to reassure himself, not a girl, doesn't matter.  
  
And they haven't said a single word to one another since they got into Ray's room but Travis' body is practically vibrating with want and he hasn't said no. Not even when Ray tugs off his shirt or unzips his fly, Travis is just laying there, letting him. But he's far from passive; the moan he lets slip out when Ray leans down to bite at his chest and neck assures Ray of that and he takes pleasure in Travis' wantonness.  
  
Travis wants this, it's obvious from the way he spreads his legs, reckless and obscene and positively aching for it. Ray doesn't hold back, it isn't hard to yank their jeans off; he doesn't even have to stop his mauling of Travis' neck. And then there's skin, pale and everywhere and Ray can see the outline of his fingers on Travis' hips already. That's going to leave one nasty bruise and Ray would like to be there when Travis tries to explain it in the locker room.  
  
Travis starts up the grinding again and Ray lets him for a few minutes, before gripping his hips again and flipping him... right onto his stomach. He continues his attack of suction and teeth, leaving behind lurid red marks and worse. Travis just moans and Ray has to stop and 'shh' him for a second, before carrying on.  
  
And Ray knows what Travis wants, what he's asking for; his hips have been raised up off the bed since Ray first flipped him over. He thrusts out with them occasionally, whenever he particularly likes where Ray's attacking his skin. And Ray wants that, of course he does, but this isn't about Travis' agenda, if Travis is so fucking perfect he can find a way to fuck himself, otherwise, he'll wait for Ray and be happy about it.  
  
It seems like the best idea in the world for Ray to pull Travis up until he's kneeling with his back to Ray's front, and keep sucking at his neck while he slowly starts jacking Travis. And 'slow' is the operative word. Travis tries to thrust into Ray's hand and all it gets him is Ray's hand clamping around his cock and not moving. So he lets Ray do this at his speed, and continues his soft moaning.  
  
Ray runs his free hand over Travis' chest, considers playing with his nipples and dismisses the thought, (not a girl, not a girl). He brings his hand up to Travis' face, wanting to feel his features twist in pleasure, feel that bruised mouth twitch. When his fingers pass over Travis' mouth though, Travis... sucks one in. He's tentative, tongue flicking over and over the tip, suction only occasional and always minor. In essence... not enough.  
  
Ray shoves his finger in further and brings it back out to touch Travis' lips, moistening them. He repeats the process, before adding another finger and thrusting further. When he gets to three fingers and starts thrusting into Travis' throat, Travis chokes a little. Ray strokes his thigh in what he hopes is a soothing manner and slowly moves his fingers in and out. He gets them that deep again and Travis moans this time; Ray can feel it in the tips of his fingers. He brings up the hand that had been stoking Travis' thigh and touches Travis' throat, pressing lightly on it. Travis moans again and he can feel the vibrations from the outside and the inside.  
  
It's almost too much, and in a drastic effort not to cum Ray pulls his fingers out of Travis, with a wet 'pop' and pushes him away. He squeezes at the base of his cock for a few seconds, until the desperate need to cum abates and he can think clearly again. Then he sees the way Travis fell forward and his cock practically spits precome.  
  
He landed on his elbows and knees, with his ass tilted at just the perfect angle. He arches slightly, inviting Ray to something they both want. Ray brings his spit slicked fingers down and circles the outer rim contemplatively.  
  
Little, little hole and it doesn't look like there's room for his pinky finger, let alone his dick, but Travis is moaning at the contact so he takes one finger and pushes in.  
  
Warm, tight, heat and Ray really, really wants to get his cock in here. He thrusts his finger in deeper and feels Travis wince just before he moans again. Spit isn't going to be enough for this, not by a long shot. Sure Ray wants to punish Travis, wants to hurt Travis, but not like that, never like that. He fishes around his end table drawer, he knows there's hand lotion in there, right next to the Kleenex and... there it is. He pulls it out and sets it on the bed, right by Travis' head. Now all he has to do is figure out how to do this.  
  
Apparently he doesn't though, because Travis grabs the lotion and pours a copious amount onto his fingers. He reaches back and Ray isn't sure he's actually going to do it until... he is. Fingers pressed in and thrusting, opening more and more and Ray closes his eyes against the unbelievably hot look of it and it only intensifies how pornographic the sound is. Wet and popping and Ray can practically feel Travis getting harder until he stops. He stops and slides a pillow underneath himself and gets back onto his elbows and knees and thrusts back.  
  
And Ray isn't so desperately in need of being in control that he can turn down an offer like that, but he won't do it Travis' way. He takes himself in one hand and thrusts his fingers into Travis' mouth with the other. He pushes in with both and the whimper Travis makes at the double invasion goes straight to Ray's cock. He's a little tentative at first, pushing in slowly, until Travis thrusts back hard. He's in down to his balls and he feels Travis twinge and the whimper sounds equal parts pleasure and pain, but Travis keeps going.  
  
He's positively rutting against Ray and didn't Ray say they were doing this his way? Maybe not out loud, but it should have been obvious to Travis that this wasn't his show. So he pushes Travis' hips down into the mattress and pulls his cock out. Travis moans in protest but gets the point. He lies absolutely still and waits for Ray.  
  
It's so easy to just thrust back in and take his pleasure from Travis... so he does. He takes and takes and Travis obviously wants it, but he holds him down, not letting him participate. Ray isn't as experienced at this as he could be, but he knows the mechanics, he looked them up with Robbie a long time ago.  
  
("I'm not saying I want to do it now," Robbie's too large smile and too warm hands on his thigh. "But maybe some day, you know," and those eyes. The bedroom eyes, that Ray only saw when they were naked and sweaty and more often then not, covered in cum.)  
  
Robbie didn't want that with him though, he wanted it with Travis, and it's positively obscene to think of Robbie, beautiful clean Robbie, while he's doing this to Travis (to not with, never with Travis, with Robbie, with Lily, to Travis). Robbie wanted to do exactly what he's doing to Travis and what was it we had read about. The 'happy button' for guys, right... there. Ray laughs a little at the positively broken sound Travis makes, and thrusts again.  
  
He hits it more often than he doesn't and he can feel Travis getting close, so close he won't even need Ray to touch his cock. He thrusts forward onto the sheets, trying for the friction and Ray wonders why he doesn't just ride out the sensation, if he can tell Travis will come either ways Travis has to...  
  
Of course, it would be so much easier that way, wouldn't it? Ray wants to scream at Travis, wants to hit him for thinking he could weasel out of this. He settles for thrusting harder and hitting Travis' prostate more often. Travis wouldn't want to feel this would he? Sure, he needs it and he was practically begging for it earlier, but he doesn't want to admit it, does he?  
  
Because under all that bluster and haiku/ Zen bullshit, Travis really is just the biggest coward. It was easier to just ignore Audrey than take the chance on her and even later, it was easier to blow her off for that stupid serial than actually have a conversation with her. He's always been too much of a chicken shit to try anything with Robbie, smoldering looks aside, and Lily really was safe wasn't she? Not only could it not go anywhere, Lily was practically a sister to him, so he must have known she'd end it soon, before it got out of hand.  
  
Ray isn't going to let him run away from this, he isn't going to let him explain it aside. Travis is going to cum, he's going to cum on his cock and he's going to enjoy it. For once, Travis is going to be honest, because this is him. This cowardly, naked, writhing creature is the real Travis Strong and Ray feels like maybe Travis owes him this. Travis owes him just this tiny bit of honesty, so Ray takes it.  
  
Pushing into Travis and taking his pleasure out of Travis' body, forcing pleasure into him whether he likes it or not. When he gets close, he bites the back of Travis' neck and pulls out. Travis moans loudly and shoots, thick white ropes covering his chest and the sheets in front of him. Ray thrusts himself against Travis' sweat slicked skin and cums, enveloping Travis' back and balls and hole with it. He plays with it a little, drawing patterns into the quickly cooling puddles. Travis is still wide open down there, down there and everywhere else, so Ray pushes his finger in. He presses it up against Travis' 'special place' and rides out Travis' shudder. It's way too early for Ray to be doing this and it has to hurt, but it probably feels good, so Ray doesn't let it bother him.  
  
"Honey" his mother's voice calls up from downstairs, "will your friend be staying the night?"  
  
Ray looks down at Travis, practically broken open and looking a little shocky. He juxtaposes this Travis with the Travis who reads and the Travis who walks on water. He thinks about all the fun he could have with that lovely, lying mouth.  
  
"No Mom, he's actually about to leave."  
  
He gets up and wipes himself off and starts to dress. He doesn't help Travis wipe off and he can see all the spots he missed, but he doesn't care. He wants Travis to remember this, wants him to work to scrub this evidence away. He likes to think of Travis, in the shower and scrubbed raw, pale flesh a little pink with irritation and the heat... thinking of him. Thinking of Ray and knowing that some one sees him, has seen and will continue to see the real him beneath the lies. The thought makes him a little hard and he makes sure to press himself against Travis' hip as he walks him out.  
  
The turtleneck Travis wears to school the next day, covering the bites and bruises and all the other evidence of their passion, looks good on him. It doesn't look nearly as good on him as desperation though, and Ray makes sure to "accidentally" push Travis against walls when he walks by him, just to watch him wince, while his cock stirs ever-so-slightly.


End file.
